


Better to Come

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Fíli, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Thorin takes Fíli’s birth as a sign of better things to come.





	Better to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Visitors refer to him as Frerin reborn. Dís attempts to put his fuzzy hair into something resembling a braid. His hair is still too fine. Still, he remains mostly happy despite her persistent poking and prodding. 

Thorin maintains a respectful distance from her bed which still smells of birth. His voice is quiet as he asks, “Would you like to rest? I can take him.”

Her tone is warm, “How will you be feeding him?”

Thorin flushes pink and clears his throat gruffly, “I merely want time with my nephew. Surely, he means better things are coming.” 

Dís says nothing.


End file.
